


Why Neymar's mum dumped her boyfriend

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [43]
Category: Fashion Model RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: But like it's not obvious, Double Drabble, English, Fear, Football | Soccer, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, PSG player(s), That why it's rated T, Unrequited Love, Why Did I Write This?, i wrote this instead of working, non-con if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: The real reason why Neymar's mum dumped her boyfriend.
Relationships: Nadine Gonçalves/Tiago Ramos (mentionned), Neymar/Tiago Ramos
Series: ⚽️ [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344328
Kudos: 4





	Why Neymar's mum dumped her boyfriend

Neymar hadn’t been thrilled when his mother had announced him the (good) news, and that was an understatement. He knew the young guy who captured his mother’s heart, in fact, he knew him very well. He had dated his personal cook for a few months, and desperately tried to get in Neymar’s bed during all that time. If Neymar was into guys, he would totally have fucked the man, but Neymar wasn’t, and the fact that this idiota succeeded in his plan to get close to him scared the PSG’s player a bit. What if he tried again ? What if he crept at night under the footballer’s blankets ? Neymar shivered at the thought. He was straight as a ruler, the most women-loving man of all Brazil, but when someone was trying this hard to get to you, you couldn’t be 100% not afraid of what they might do next.

One night, a moonless one, he was sleeping in his bed, dreaming about football and other things, but he was awakened by someone entering the room.

“Davi? Estás bem?”

His word were not answered. Instead, someone slipped behind him. Neymar was dragged against a male body, and oh shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh well, that was better in my head, but here we go. I also don't know how, but I have 200 words on LibreOffice and only 198 here T·T
> 
> Et je l'ai vraiment fait Garance xD


End file.
